True Love
by Nami-007
Summary: ONESHOT Es un DracoHermione. Basado en fragmentos de Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince aunque están modificados.


**True Love**

Hermione estaba buscando la mota de Draco Malfoy en el mapa de los Mereodeadores, que previamente había pedido a Harry sin decirle exactamente para qué lo necesitaba. Y después de un minuto halló su mota, acompañada por Myrtle la Llorona. "Que raro" pensó. Se dio prisa en ir hasta el sitio, aunque era el cuarto de baño de los chicos, pero no le importaba, no le importaba nada. Apoyó su oreja contra la puerta, pero no oía nada. Así que muy silenciosamente empujó la puerta para abrirla.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie dando la espalda a la puerta, sus manos se sujetaban a cada lado de la pica, con su cabeza rubia inclinada.

"No" chilló la voz de Myrtle la Llorona desde uno de los retretes. "No... dime que va mal... puedo ayudarte..."

"Nadie puede ayudarme" dijo Malfoy. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. "No puedo hacerlo... No puedo... no será factible... y menos hacerlo tan pronto... él dijo que me matará..."

Hermione se dio cuenta, con una conmoción tan grande que parecía arrancarla del suelo, que Malfoy estaba llorando - llorando de verdad - lágrimas se deslizan por su pálida cara y caían en la vieja pica. Malfoy ahogó un grito y tragó saliva y entonces, con un gran escalofrío, miró en el maltrecho espejo y vio a Hermione mirándolo fijamente por encima de su hombro.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Tú asquerosa sang..." pero Malfoy cerró la boca para retractarse "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te estaba buscando... últimamente parecías..."

"No puedes estar aquí" la cortó la voz de Myrtle la Llorona "Es el cuarto de baño de los chicos"

"Tú tampoco, entonces" dijo Hermione mirándola "¿Podrías marcharte? Por favor, Myrtle"

"No, no lo haré. No tengo por qué hacerlo"

"Vete, Myrtle" dijo Malfoy. Myrtle resignada se fue por el retrete.

Hermione cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño, y se volvió hacia Malfoy. Él aun tenía las marcas de las lágrimas, sujetaba la varita con su mano derecha.

"No he venido aquí para que me eches una maldición, Dra..." titubeó ante el hecho de decir su nombre "Malfoy" acabó diciendo.

"Mi nombre, que sepa no es ninguna maldición impronunciable"

"Lo sé, pero decir sangre sucia... a ti nunca te había costado tanto, y sin embargo..."

"Me llamo Draco, y puedes llamarme así" la cortó Malfoy "Y ahora... ¿me vas a decir por qué estás aquí¿Por qué me espiabas?" guardó la varita y se arrecostó contra la pica.

"Últimamente... bueno, tú... desde el otro día... Estaba preocupada" Hermione suspiró "Estaba preocupada por ti. Verás, estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste el otro día. Y últimamente te he visto muy débil. Eso... y las diferentes cosas que Harry me ha contado".

"Lo hice... Crabbe y Goyle se estaban pasando. Yo sólo les dije que pararan. Es suficiente conque sólo te insulté yo. Y ellos saben que yo soy el único que... Son demasiado idiotas para pensar algo coherente, y ya viste la poca personalidad que tienen" le dio la espalda, abrió el grifo y se enjuagó la cara, levantó la vista y miró a Hermione a través del espejo. "Así que Potter te cuenta todo lo que ve, bueno, no me extraña para nada. Sois amigos, buenos amigos. ¿Quieras que sea sincero?" se giró otra vez para mirarla "Siempre he sentido envidia por vuestra amistad. Crabbe y Goyle sólo son unos perros falderos, y es posible que Pansy haya intentado ser mi amiga. Pero no tengo amigos, y nadie que pueda ayudarme" al decir esto sus ojos brillaron, Hermione creyó que se volvería a poner a llorar.

"¿Quién va a matarte¿Por qué llorabas¿Por qué... por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó esto para sí misma.

"Puedes irte" dijo secamente Draco "Has venido tú sola" se arrecostó contra la pared, y se deslizó hasta quedarse sentado, la miró fijamente "No sé por qué debería decírtelo, al fin y al cabo, tú..."

"Me importa" le cortó Hermione "Me importa más de lo que crees"

"No lo entiendo" dijo Draco "De verdad que no lo entiendo. Me he pasado seis años tratándote mal, llamándote sang..." otra vez guardó silencio "Ya sabes... Le he hecho la vida imposible a Potter y a Weasley. Y a ti... sin embargo... ¿te importa lo que me pase?" Hermione se acercó hasta él y se sentó delante.

"Sí. Verás Draco, por algo estoy en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin. Pero nadie ha dicho que todos los Slytherins sean malas personas. Mira al profesor Slughorn, puede que sea un interesado, pero no es mala persona. Y Snape, dejó a Lord Vol-Voldemort" a Draco le sorprendió que ella dijera el nombre del Señor Tenebroso.

"¿Snape?" preguntó retóricamente, evitando reírse "Deberías hacer caso a Potter y comenzar a desconfiar de él. Te aseguro que Dumbledore está confundido"

Draco la miró fijamente, ella estaba arrodillada delante de él. La rodeó con sus brazos, y apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de Hermione. Ella acarició su cabello suavemente. Draco cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no se atrevía a separarse de ella. Pero Hermionse se sentó, y esto hizo que Draco se volviera a arrescostar en la pared.

"Perdona" susurró el rubio "Si alguien me viera no se lo creería, yo... llorando al lado de... una hija de Muggles" Hermione notó que no lo decía en tono despectivo.

"Cuéntame que te sucede. Draco, por favor" dijo ella mientras secaba las lágrimas de él con sus manos.

"No puedo. Lo siento"

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, y para el horror de Hermione, él que estaba ahí mirándola bocaabierta era Harry.

"Apártate de ella Malfoy" gritó Harry al mismo tiempo que sacaba la varita"¿Se puede saber qué haces en semejante compañía, Hermione?"

"Por si no te das cuenta, Potter" dijo Draco tranquilamente "Estoy entre ella y la pared. No soy yo quién tiene que apartarse" al oír eso Hermione se puso de pie, y Draco se levantó.

"Harry, vete" pidió Hermione "Draco y yo estábamos hablando y..."

"Nuestra charla ya se acabó" cortó Draco "No tengo más que decirte. No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir. Es decir... no debe repetirse" y acto seguido el chico salió a toda prisa del cuarto de baño.

"¡No tengo ninguna opción!" dijo Malfoy, él estaba de repente tan pálido como Dumbledore. "¡Tengo que hacerlo¡Él me matará¡Él matará a mi propia familia!

Hermione llegó hasta el lugar. Harry seguía escondido bajo la capa y paralizado, quería gritar _Hermione no te acerques_, pero no podía. Draco estaba tan nervioso que no había advertido la presencia de la chica.

"Pero ahora al fin podemos hablar claramente... ningún daño ha sido causado, tu no has herido a nadie, aunque has tenido suerte de que sin querer tus víctimas hayan sobrevivido... Puedo ayudarte, Draco"

"No, no puedes", dijo Draco, la mano que sostenía la varita estaba temblando mucho, ciertamente. "Nadie puede. Él me dijo que hacer o me matará. No tengo elección".

"Ven al lado correcto, Draco, nosotros te esconderemos totalmente más de lo que puedas imaginarte. Además, puedo enviar miembros de la Orden a tu madre esta noche para esconderla de la misma manera. Tu padre está a salvo en Azkaban... cuando llegue el momento también lo protegeremos... ven al lado correcto, Draco... tú no eres un asesino..."

"Draco, por favor" suplicó la voz de Hermione. Él se giró para mirarla "Dumbledore tiene razón, no eres un asesino. La Orden puede protegerte. Draco sólo podrás escoger esta vez. Si eliges el camino correcto aún habrá esperanza para ti y tu familia, si eliges el equivocado, si lo eliges a Él... no habrá salvación, puedes morir a su merced, o cuando todo esto acabe, y si aún estás vivo, te espera una vida en Azkaban. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Draco?"

"No" dijo temblando Draco "No quiero eso. Quiero una vida simple. Siempre he pensado que estar a su servicio debía ser un honor. Pero ahora, ahora no soy capaz de hacer esto" le entregó la varita a Dumbledore. "Lo siento"

"Almenos te has dado cuenta con suficiente tiempo. Almenos has podido escoger" Hermione estaba abrazando a Draco "Y ya veo qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión. Yo sólo no lo habría logrado. ¿Quién lo iba a decir, Draco? Tú... y la señorita Hermione Granger" Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con la varita, y apareció Harry.

"¿Pero qué es esto¿Pero qué es eso de que Draco y tú, Hermione? Pero si yo creía que tú y Ron..." miró a Draco y miró a Hermione "¿Desde cuándo?" soltó al fin.

"Eso es lo de menos" dijo Draco "Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre eso, Potter"

"Debemos bajar a ayudar a los demás" dijo Hermione "Dejen sus enfrentamientos para cuando haya calma y tranquilidad"

Dumbledore quitó el hechizo que había en las escaleras "Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder" gritó.

Draco y Harry bajaban corriendo las escaleras "Que estemos en el mismo bando, Potter, no significa que vayas a caerme mejor" dijo Draco antes de llegar al final de la escalera para enfrentarse contra las personas que, hasta hacía escasos momentos, habían sido sus aliados.


End file.
